


Captain's Orders

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [47]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Tag to S1E08 The Challenge, Vaguely Angsty But Not Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few weeks or so, maybe, after the events of The Challenge, Treville calls d'Artagnan up to talk to him about how distracted he's been lately.</p><p>Just Treville being fatherly and kind to d'Artagnan, giving smart advice and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one from the folder of WIPs that I just finished brushing up. Hope you like it :)  
> EDIT: I have no idea what happened and why some of the words are splitting in half at the end of lines of their own accord and I don't know how to fix it

"Captain? You wanted to see me?" d'Artagnan asked, head poking through the door, sounding unsure. Treville glanced up and his expression softened. He'd been fond of the lad from the start - there had been something about him that reminded him of a very dear old friend, one whom he had not spoken to in years, but had, up until just around the time of d'Artagnan's arrival, sent occasional letters.

"d'Artagnan, yes, you were just the man I wanted to see." He beckoned him inside. The younger Gascon was still wary, but less so, now that he'd heard the captain's voice. It wasn't his scolding voice. Honestly, the man knew how to make his Musketeers feel like misbehaving toddlers (which much of the time, admittedly, they were, but that was besides the point). "I don't suppose you would object to accompanying me on an outing?"

"Sir?" d'Artagnan asked, confused. If Treville wanted company on an official errand, he usually asked Athos to go with him, seeing as he was perhaps the most responsible of the Musketeers.

 

"I ask, because this particular one takes me to Gascony." As d'Artagnan's expression darkened, he sighed. "And I thought, perhaps, you could say a proper farewell to whatever is left of your childhood home, seeing as it is on our way." D'Artagnan nodded silently, swallowing the lump which had begun to form in his throat. He had been avoiding going back there at all costs. He didn't want to see the destruction Labarge had left in his wake, the charred remains... no. He'd seen Athos' manor go up in flames, and imagining that happening to the old farmhouse- he didn't even countenance it. He had pushed it resolutely from his mind. He was a Musketeer now, what need had he for any home but the garrison and his brothers? The captain must have noticed his flagging attention, for he smiled again.

 

"Listen to me, d’Artagnan - it might not seem like it right now, but... it might help you get some closure, for all that has happened since you made your way to Paris. You've been distracted during training a lot of the time, recently. He won't admit it if you ask him, but Athos told me he was worried, because you wouldn't tell him what was wrong." D'Artagnan tried not to blush in shame as he thought of what he had said to the elder Musketeer, who had, he knew, only been trying to help him.

“I know, and I’m sorry, sir. And you’re right. The sooner I face it, the sooner I can move on.” he eventually answered with a sigh. Treville gave him a small smile and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s a good lad. Be ready by noon tomorrow. “ Taking that as a dismissal, d’Artagnan took his cue to leave, but Treville stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Your father didn’t used to go by the name d’Artagnan, did he, lad?” The young Gascon looked up sharply into the Captain’s face, but couldn’t quite read the expression there. He shook his head slowly.

“No, that name comes from my mother’s side of the family, he took it to... I can’t remember what it was he said exactly, but something about avoiding someone in Paris.” his eyes brightened when he realised what Treville must be saying.

“You knew him?” he asked, his words hardly above a whisper, throat once again threatening to close up on him. Treville nodded once, and sighed.

“I knew him as Bertrand de Batz.” d’Artagnan grinned, nodding as he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He finally had someone he could share the memories of his father with, and someone who could share memories of their own. “We were soldiers together, serving the King’s father. And I’ll be sure to tell you what horrors we got up to tomorrow. For now, go and make an appearance, let the others know what you’re doing. Tomorrow and noon, sharp, soldier.” Grinning, d’Artagnan rolled his eyes, but nodded his head in deference as he took his leave. 

Treville called after him again, as he was leaving. “If your father remained anything at all like the man I knew then, he would be so proud of you, and what you have achieved. I know that I am.” d’Artagnan had to take a deep breath and bite the inside of the cheek to stop the pathetic little sob that was trying to climb up his throat at the captain’s heartfelt praise.

 

And for the first time since learning about the destruction of his father’s farm and Constance’s rejection, he found himself looking forward to tomorrow, and the stories it would bring.

 


End file.
